1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for improvement of a golfer's game, especially by improving the golfer's stance and swing. The invented guide serves as a visual reference for placement of the golfer's feet relative to an imaginary target line and relative to the ball, and squaring of the face of the club to the ball.
2. Related Art
In addressing a golf ball before a swing, a golfer should stand with the toes of both feet on a line parallel to the plane of the desired path of the ball to a target. Therefore, to assist in aligning the user's feet, it is desirable to mark an imaginary target line on the ground, between the golfer's feet and the ball, that points to the target.
In the past, golfers have frequently laid a golf club on the ground as the marker for the imaginary target line. If the golfer stands with the toes of both feet on a line parallel to the marker golf club, and, hence, parallel to the imaginary target line, the toes are, for all practical purposes, also on a line parallel to the desired path of the ball.
Further, in addressing the ball, it is desirable to imagine and/or mark a line that is perpendicular to the target line and that intersects the ball. The golfer will further position his feet relative to this “ball line” so that it passes between the golfer's feet at a desired location that differs according to each golfer's preferences and the golf club chosen for the shot. For example, when using a driver, a golfer may position his feet so that the ball line passes near to the inner side of the forward heel (as described later regarding FIG. 1). Other preferences and other clubs may result in the golfer moving his feet relative to the ball line, for example, so that the ball line is generally mid-way between the feet.
The above guidelines for stance and ball placement typically result in the golfer's feet, hips, and shoulders being aligned in planes parallel to the desired path of the ball, increasing the chances of a “squarely-hit” ball. These results are understood in the field of golf to be desirable for an accurate golf shot.
Various inventors have taken a further step by providing a cross-shaped device that comprises two elongated members perpendicular to each other. Representative cross-shaped devices include: McDorman, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,010, issued Jan. 7, 1986), Kabbany (U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,739, issued Apr. 22, 1986), Hinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,060, issued Nov. 8, 1994), Finch (U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,128, issued Oct. 27, 1998), Dubois (U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,613, issued Aug. 31, 1999), and Froggatte (U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,576, issued Apr. 27, 2004). Generally, these devices work by providing a first marker along the imaginary target line, and a second marker, along a line perpendicular to the target line, that points at the ball. The first marker fulfills the role, discussed above, of lying on the imaginary target line to point at the target and to assist in the golfer taking a proper stance relative to the desired path of the ball. The second marker also assists in orienting the stance of the golfer so that the forward foot is just forward of said line intersecting the ball and so that the club face is likely to squarely hit the ball, as also discussed above.
The second marker is typically moveable relative to the first marker, so that the second marker may be moved to point at the ball. This way, the golfer may effectively use the device with many different ball positions in an area without moving the entire device. Typically, the second marker remains perpendicular to the first marker as it slides relative to the first marker to point at the ball.
Still, there is a need for an improved guide for the stance and swing of a golfer. The inventor believes there is a need for a guide that provides the desired visual references before, during and/or after the swing, without the guide being so large and bulky that it is distracting to the golfer. The inventor believes that there is a need for a device that may be easily used on grass or an artificial surface, and that is compact and easy to store and carry.